count it all joy
by cantaloupe aegean
Summary: : penyangkalan itu mencuat di koridor kampus waktu pagi hari. [au]


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto,

 **note:** maafkan saya. maaf. maaf saya cuma iseng. ampuni saya. sekali-kali saya pingin nulis gini. #menggelinding

* * *

 **count it all joy**

* * *

Penyangkalan itu mencuat di koridor kampus waktu pagi hari. Bermula dari bisik suara Ino Yamanaka yang terlampau keras hingga lebih cocok untuk disebut polusi suara.

"KAMU DICIUM SASUKE YA KEMARIN?"

Yang ditanya terdiam. Menghitung satu persatu opsi yang mampu menyelamatakan dirinya. Sebab Sakura sadar bahwa bukan hanya satu dua pasang mata yang melihat dan mencuri dengar. Atensi sudah berpusat padanya. Bahkan ia bertaruh dinding-dinding tengah asyik menggunjing. Banyak yang tengah menunggu harap-harap cemas soal konfirmasi gosip yang mendadak mucul dan panas pagi ini. Maka opsi mana pun akan menjadi pedang bermata dua yang perlahan-lahan, bisa saja, menggorok urat nadinya. Terima kasih pada Ino.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pagi yang kasual, yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak istimewa, yang bisa saja disalip waktu dan terlupa berminggu-minggu kemudian. Tapi Ino, yang entah kerasukan setan dari mana, muncul dari ujung koridor dan mengacaukan hari Sakura dengan pertanyaan tak biasa.

"Bisa. Enggak. Diam." Penekanan satu-satu dan lurus.

Sakura berharap bahwa Ino cukup memahami arti tatapan melotot dan desis penekanan.

"YA AMPUN! BERAPA KALI?!"

Mampus. Masih _bloon_ juga.

Kali ini suara Ino naik lima oktaf lebih tinggi. Sakura, barangkali, tak perlu menunggu tengah hari sampai berita menyebar seantero kampus dan menjadikannya sebagai korban gosip dua meter sekali. Permohonan tersirat soal privasi masalahnya terhempas lewat jawaban yang keburu antusias.

"Ino. Nanti." Penekanan dua kali dan lurus. Kali ini Sakura melengkapi jawaban dengan dibumbui senyum pesakitan.

"GIMANA RASANYA?"

Sakura mengerang dalam hati. Ia memilah skenario mana yang cocok dan patut akan situasinya yang ada di ujung jurang. Dalam bayangannya, ia bisa melihat alur cerita dan pembantaian dimana-mana. Wajahnya pucat dan buru-buru ia bicara. "Ini bukan ciuman, Ino. Sasuke hanya menolongku. Aku kelilipan. Barang kali kau salah lihat."

Desah lega mengudara, perlahan kerumunan berpencar dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda akibat menyimak obrolan _lumayan_ penting mereka.

Sakura lama-kelamaan mengendurkan punggungnya. Pengar. Menahan grogi ditatap penghuni koridor kampus yang jumlahnya nyaris seperempat populasi tak pernah bagus untuk kesehatan jantung. Apalagi ditambah gosip iya-iya soal pangeran kampus _milik bersama._ Oh, lengkap sudah.

Tiba-tiba Ino terbahak. Keras dan sarkas, "maksudmu kelilipan permen dan ada jilatannya? Aku melihatmu _live,_ lho."

Detik membatu. Sakura nyaris gagal jantung, lemas dan pias.

Seruan terkesiap semakin memperburuk suasana. Lututnya lentur dan sewaktu-waktu akan terpelanting saat Sakura meleng.

Sakura, tentu saja tidak mengharapkan suatu hal yang lebih buruk lagi, tidak juga dengan sepasang lengan Sasuke yang melingkar kokoh di punggungnya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan hardikan dan panas kekesalan yang menggenang.

Ino kali ini menyeringai, melemparkan tatapan menggoda yang kentara.

"Kau mencium Sakura kemarin."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Pernyataan dibalas pertanyaan, tipikal Sasuke.

Ino senewen, menatap garang dan bersidekap. "Sudah jawab saja!"

Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa. Memilih mendekat pada sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya memohon. Merengkuhnya dalam dekap rekat dan hangat, bibirnya membenamkan kecupan kecil, beberapa kali, tepat di ujung bibir Sakura yang gemetar dan goyah.

Sakura, telah kehilangan napas saat kecupan itu terlepas.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang."

Papa Kizashi, Mama Mebuki, maafkan Sakura yang kurang berbakti.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

note2: maafkan saya. saya emang susah nulis panjang. dan terima kasih review, follow dan fav. ini buat kalian!

Dewisetyawati411, zhaErza, Joanna Katharina, Bang Kise Ganteng, Asuka Kazumi, putiharmes16, Aikaa-chan, FelsonSpitfire, Azakayana Yume, MeganeChoco, Y and T, areka anata, angelzsky, it is ink, corn tall, DianSS21, Nakashima Rie, Aoyama Yuki, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, Mufidhaoaab, coudsye24, dan polkadotIdea.

 **terima kasih**. **terima kasih**. saya tanpa semangat kalian bisa apa. :)

* * *

note3: ps. in progress prekuel. so, gimme your mind.


End file.
